Fated To Be
by SuzunaKolt
Summary: After receiving personalized job requests, 10 mages of Magnolia are invited to a "prestigious" party hosted by an unknown sponsor. What happens everyone arrives and they are told they can't leave? Chaos and sexual tension. That's what happens.
1. Chapter One: FREED

_Summary: After receiving personalized job requests, 10 mages of Magnolia are invited to a "prestigious" party hosted by an unknown sponsor. What happens everyone arrives and they are told they can't leave? Chaos and tension. That's what happens._

 _Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations from the manga/anime "Fairy Tail" created by Hiro Mashima. No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before using them. No form of currency is being made on these stories._

 _Song: Tomorrow - BTS_

 **Chapter One: FREED**

Freed woke up to someone banging at his front door.

Quickly, he gathered his wits and made his way downstairs and to the door. He was still feeling a bit groggy from the night before. He had acquired a new book about spatial magic. He was so interested in the different aspects of it and what it could do. He loved that it was so versatile too. The fact that Celestial Spirit Magic and Territory Magic fell under the same category was so intriguing to him. The further he read, the more he felt that he couldn't stop. He ended up falling asleep with his nose, literally, in the book.

Another pounding knock sounded at the door.

"I'm coming!" Freed called out.

He jogged up to the door wearing his night outfit. It consisted of a white tee and black night pants, with a red robe thrown over top that he grabbed on his way out of his bedroom. Opening the door, Freed hoisted up a smile at the sight of his leader and best friend.

"Good morning, Laxus. What do I owe the pleasure this morning?"

Laxus pushed through the door and made himself at home on Freed's couch, propping his feet up the coffee table. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a envelope with Freed's name written on it.

"This came for you at the Guild this morning. Gramps asked me if I could give it to you. One came for Bicks too." Laxus revealed.

Freed walked over to the couch and took the envelope out of the other man's hand. He walked over to his writing desk and pulled out a letter opener. After slicing open the card stock, he sat down on a chair opposite from Laxus and began to read its contents.

"So..." he started, "What does it say?"

Freed looked up at Laxus and began to read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Freed- Dark Écriture Mage_

 _You have been invited to a prestigious party hosted by one Daniel Misterious. This is an invitation specifically requesting your presence. With your attendance, you will be greatly compensated with jewel as a reward. This party could be considered a job as mages take, and this letter is my request. I hope to see you this weekend._

 _Signed, Misterious_

Freed finished and looked up at Laxus.

"It sounds like a deal to me. Getting paid for partying? I would be there in a heartbeat." Laxus laughed and leaned back further into the couch.

"Yes... But, don't you think it sounds too good to be true?" Freed suggested, analyzing the minuscule details of the letter.

"I think you need to chill out and take a good offer when it comes to you. I know you know Bicks is going to hop to this chance, so you aren't going to be alone." he retorted.

Freed frowned and move to sit down at his desk with the letter in his hand. He took out a magnifying glass and started to take notes on every aspect of the letter.

Laxus sighed and got up from the couch. He knew Freed and that look on his face meant that he was going to get to the bottom of that letter and invitation, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Alright Freed. I'm going, but remember to live in the moment. Don't take life's opportunities for granted."

Freed humphed in return. With that, Laxus shook his head and took his leave.

Focusing back in on the letter, Freed took out sheets of paper and detailed everything he could think of.

After a few hours of researching, Freed only came up with a small amount of information on the party. Besides the fact the party is hosted in Crocus, it is supposed to last for the duration of the weekend. The party's host was pretty elusive to Freed's intensive research. He couldn't find anything on the man, except for the thoughts that he knew he could assume about the man. He was rich, prominent, and curious, which weren't bad factors to have, necessarily.

The lacrima on his desk, annoyingly, started buzzing and disrupted Freed's chain of thought. He picked it up hastily and hurriedly, wanting to silence the noise as soon as possible. He accepted the call and was greeted with the sight of Bickslow.

"Yo Freed! Boss man told me you got the invite too. Get packed and ready so we can leave. My babies are getting my luggage together as we speak." Bickslow told as he was busy walking somewhere.

"I don't know about this."

"Well, I'm on my way to the train station to buy tickets, so you better decide quick." he revealed.

"I'm not sure my curiosity would forgive me if I denied it a chance to explore this opportunity." Freed's face displayed contemplation.

"That's the spirit, Freed! I'll meet you at the train station in the morning."

"Yes, I guess you will."

"You know, I heard some of the girls got invites too. Levy, in particular..." Bickslow's tongue hung out of his mouth as he grinned.

Freed blushed at the comment his friend made.

"I don't know how many times I have told you: just because we both practice script magic doesn't mean I like her."

"Yeah, yeah." Bickslow threw with a smirk.

Bickslow ended the call and Freed sighed. He was going to this party after all. Keeping his worries in the back of his mind, he went upstairs and began packing.

He wondered who else was going to be in attendance at this party of clear importance, besides Levy and Bicks. He wondered what was going to happen at this party. And above all, Freed wondered what the end game of the host was. Who just gives people money for traveling and partying? No one. That's who.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and finished up packing his carry on.

After thoroughly preparing himself for the party this weekend, Freed decided to investigate further by going to the guild.

Dressed in his normal red coat tied closed with a rather bulky belt, he entered the guild hall. With intentions to find out who else was invited, Freed attempted his best spy work. The true meaning of the mission-party-had yet to be revealed, so in truth, Freed wasn't sure if he should flat out ask other members about it. Bickslow had found out that Levy was going to be in attendance, so he deducted that his best bet was to start there.

He approached the table Levy was sitting at with her team, Shadow Gear.

"Miss Levy." Freed started.

Levy looked up from the book she was currently reading, marking the page in the process.

"Hey Freed! How are you today?" Levy inquired with a bright smile.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Jet and Droy looked up at Freed inquisitively. "Alone, I might say." He added nervously.

Levy looked at her team and ushered them away, even going as far to clean Droy's late lunch plates out of the way.

"So, what's up? Need help decoding something?"

"I was actually wanting to speak to you about a letter I received this morning." Freed revealed.

Levy clapped her hands together in excitement.

"You got one too?" Freed nodded. "And I bet you are curious about its nature?"

Freed nodded more vigorously this time.

Levy gave him a warm smile before she continued.

"For now, I know that Bickslow, Lucy, Cana, and you received invitations. I'm not particularly sure why it was us that were chosen, however I am most definitely not passing up on it. I think that we deserve to go to a party and be carefree and happy.

"I'm not doubting an underlying mission, but I think we should all start living more in the peaceful times. I'm tired of always hearing about something that is going wrong- or even just assuming the worst of people. I am going and I think you should too. Plus, we are supposed to receive 800,000 jewel just for attending!" Levy finished.

Freed wiped nervously at the back of his neck.

"Yes..." He sighed. "You do seem to be looking at both the logical and emotional pros of the situation."

"And it will be fun, Freed! I will make sure that you have a good time." Levy winked at her fellow script mage. Hit with heat, Freed's face immediately flushed at thinking at what could happen at this weekend party.

"I think you have managed to convince me. Bickslow and Laxus attempted to do so, but I believe you succeeded in your goal prominently."

Levy smiled.

"I'm glad, Freed! Now, I actually have to go start packing, but I will see you tomorrow on the train?" Levy stood with her book wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Yes. Bickslow has already purchased my ticket to my knowledge. I will see you then." Freed bowed to bid Levy a goodbye and watched as she made her way out of the guild's doors.

The script mage looked around the guild solemnly. He spotted Cana and Lucy at the bar, laughing and tossing back drinks happily.

He walked over, taking a seat nearby and tossed back a drink of his own. Tomorrow should be an interesting day indeed.


	2. Chapter Two: JUVIA

Summary: After receiving personalized job requests, 10 mages of Magnolia are invited to a "prestigious" party hosted by an unknown sponsor. What happens everyone arrives and they are told they can't leave? Chaos and tension. That's what happens.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations from the manga/anime "Fairy Tail" created by Hiro Mashima. No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before using them. No form of currency is being made on these stories.

Song: IDGAF - Dua Lipa

 **Chapter Two: JUVIA**

Gray wasn't invited...

That was the only thing that was going through Juvia's mind while she walked to the train station. After master had given her the invitation, the previous morning, she had immediately shown Gray. To her dismay, he even declined her request to be her plus one, not that she knew that was an option, very rudely.

She contemplated her relationship with Gray as she approached the train. It was getting to the point where Juvia was tired of chasing after the man she loved. Gray was amazing and all that, but he was mean to her. He rejected her advances bluntly and rudely, but still made her feel like it was okay to love him.

He was playing her for a fool and no longer was she going to stand for it. Making the decision right then and there, she decided she would no longer pine for Gray. It didn't mean her love would just evaporate... It just meant she was ready and was moving on from that point in her life.

With a smile on her face and a swing in her hips, Juvia grabbed the railing and hauled herself onto the train. No longer would she hold herself back with her love of Gray, but instead she would propel herself forward encompassed in the love she held for herself.

Looking around for a free seat, Juvia spotted Lucy and Cana in a semi-private compartment.

"Love Riv-- I mean Lucy." Juvia called out, simultaneously correcting herself.

Lucy and Cana both looked up from storing their carry on bags and smiled at their blue haired friend.

"Hey Juvia! Were you invited to the party too?" Lucy asked with a smile, pulling her into the cabin.

"Yes. Juvia was invited to the prestigious party in Crocus just like Cana and Lucy." Juvia revealed with a smile on her face.

"You look awfully happy sister! What's up with you? Did Gray finally ask you out?" Cana asked nudging her, as Juvia took a seat across from Lucy and next to brunette.

"Juvia was not asked out. Juvia gave up on Gray and feels much more relieved because of it."

"Oh wow," Lucy commented, surprised. "Are you alright?"

The bluenette smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand.

"I feel free."

Cana and Lucy both smiled at the water mage, proud of the actions she had taken in the last few hours.

"So, what pray tell do you think this party is about?" Juvia asked.

"I'm actually not sure. Cana and I have some theories but nothing concise." Lucy told Juvia.

"Yeah, it could honestly be a party, but not knowing the reasoning for the celebration is a bit cuckoo. But, it could be that a weirdo rich guy is just luring female out to well," Cana wiggled her brows, "You know."

Juvia gave Cana a confused look.

"Juvia doesn't understand."

Lucy smiled at her.

"She thinks the old guy who invited us is a perv who just wants to fuck us." Lucy explained.

Cana nodded in agreement.

"Yup, that sums it up."

"If it does turn out to be a normal party," Lucy continued, "I think it could do you some good."

"How so?" Juvia inquired.

"You could totally meet someone new. Someone who appreciates all that you do. Gray may be my friend, but I can totally call him out on the fact that he royally fucked up with you, Juvia."

"You're a jem, Juv." Cana wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders. "Someone is going to cherish you one day. I'm going to do my best to make sure that happens as soon as possible."

Juvia looked at her friends nervously. Was it too soon to move on after just deciding that she was no longer going to go after Gray? Maybe it was, but this felt right.

She sent a smile to her bolder friends and listened to them as they gave her advice on picking up guys at parties. Lucy even went as far as bringing out Cancer and Virgo, so Juvia could wear a more scantily clad outfit with her long blue hair splayed out down her back.

Juvia happily listened to their counseling until the ride ended and the ladies had to exit the transportation vehicle.

Upon arriving at the mansion, Juvia was very surprised to see the expansive and expensive appearance of the house. It was a mix of a modern style and a Victorian style home. It felt perfect and most definitely above her standards.

She tugged her bag up higher on her shoulder as she ventured up to the front door with the rest of her travelers. It turned out that Freed, Bickslow, and Levy were on the same train as the other three women the whole time. They all just hadn't noticed until they had all arrived in Crocus.

"This dude got some serious money!" Cana exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Levy agreed, nodding in approval.

The group of six opened the door to the house, following the directions of the sign on the door, and allowed themselves to explore the home. Juvia viewed the expanse of the living room and slowly made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, there was someone already in there.

"Sting?" Juvia questioned.

The man sitting down at a bar stool placed adjacent to the island counter, turned towards Juvia with no less than a smirk on his face.

"Hey there, raindrop." He responded, getting up to move closer to the woman.

"Raindrop?" Juvia blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you," Sting took a moment to take in her appearance and damn, was she beautiful. She was dressed differently than usual, with her long legs on display in the short blue dress she was wearing and her hair hanging freely, with slight curls on the ends. He never noticed how absolutely stunning her body was. Her ass, her chest, her beautiful fucking face. He had to have that.

"So raindrop, do you know what's up with this 'party'?" He inquired.

"I'm actually not sure about the ongoings will be. I am just as curious as you are." Juvia revealed, her body becoming less tense as she became more comfortable.

"How curious are you exactly?" Sting asked moving closer to the water mage. "Because I'm looking to explore and your body is the first place I wanna visit."

Juvia blushed but leaned in to his advances. Sensing her acceptance and willingness, he moved even closer, so that their bodies were now touching. He reached his hand up to her face and moved a single unruly strand out of her face to behind her ear.

"Juvia wants to... explore as well." She replied a bit flustered, yet wanting more. He was hit with the sudden aroma of arousal and he never smelled anything sweeter. She smelled of garden rain and fresh cherries. It was overwhelming his delicate senses.

"Fuck, raindrop," Juvia pushed her body flush against his and his voice came out throaty. "Unless you want me to fuck you on this countertop, you gotta stop."

Juvia smiled deviously and pushed him down to sit on a chair at the dining table. She moved to straddle him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

He groaned in to her hair as he leaned in. He grabbed her face and smashed their lips together, immediately sparks were being thrown and Sting's dragon was basically nodding furiously in approval. Juvia ground her hips into Sting, while he pushed his body up in response. While Sting was thinking this was the best kiss he ever had in his life, Juvia's mind was a blank slate, entirely too overwhelmed by the man French kissing her. Her hands were tugging on his luscious blonde locks and she felt as if this was the best moment of her life.

Juvia felt his hands move from gripping her ass to going under her shirt and she moaned, loudly. Unfortunately, the sounds she were making brought attention to their location.

"Juvia?" Lucy called out, "You in here?"

Lucy and Cana walked into the kitchen flanked by Minerva, who they found upstairs, unpacking her suitcase.

"Damn Juvia! Get it!" Cana called out.

Cana's yelling seemed to break Juvia and Sting out of the trance they were in. Breaking their kiss, Juvia slowly removed herself from Sting's lap.

"Awh man, I just cock blocked didn't I?" Cana commented.

"You think?" He asked, with an impressed look on his face.

The trio of girls giggled at Sting's frustrated appearance, while Juvia peered at him looking like she wanted to finish what she started.

The awkwardness faded when the group heard the front door slam and voices sound through the living room.

"Let's go check out who that is?" Minerva suggested.

Lucy nodded and led the way out of the room.

With their exit, Sting got up from the chair, adjusting himself. He moved over to Juvia and leaned close to her ear.

"You plan on finishing what you started, rain drop?"

"Of course I do. Juvia is not a tease." She grinned and licked the side of his neck before she ran to catch up with the girls.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking down at his erection. "Definitely not a tease."


End file.
